Easter Mysteries
by Mel6
Summary: *Chapter 3 up*Easter is fast approaching the Hogwarts students, and with Harry and Draco's relationship out in the open it promises to be interesting.
1. What's with that cat?

I honestly suggest that you've read my three other Harry Potter stories, 'Christmas Gifts', 'New Year's surprises' and 'Valentines confessions' before you start on this early Easter fic.  I hope you all enjoy it and remember to comment.

Easter Mysteries…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I would not leave you in times of trouble,

We never could have come this far,

I took the good times, I'll take the bad times,

I'll take you just the way you are…

'Just the way you are' by Billy Joel

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Traitor.

The word was being used often in the dungeons of the Slytherin homeroom, especially of late.  Three months now.  That was how long it had been since they had found a traitor amongst them, one of the most unlikely people as well.

Draco Malfoy.

The possibly most Slytherin of them all had turned against them, for their worst enemy.  Harry Potter.  He had confessed that he loved the other boy, and then had almost broken it off with him at the same time.  At this point the Slytherin's were ready to forgive him, as it seemed he had come to his senses.  But something happened and within two days they were back together.  To make matters even worse it seemed the other sixth form Gryffindors actually agreed with such ludicrously.  And that had been all of two months ago and it did not seem to be letting up.

This fascination with the enemy by one of their own was beginning to infuriate the other Slytherins.  Draco's classmates sat in the common room, Draco himself missing, talking of their anger.

"I'm sick of it," came Pansy Parkinson's furious voice as she spoke.  The pretty girl had, for some time, had an infatuation with Draco that boy had pushed aside for Harry.  "The way they look at each other, and hold hands in the hall.  It's fowl, someone should do something about it."

"But the teachers don't even care," a slimy fifth year boy by the name of Lucan Slythorn growled.  "They all think it's 'the cutest thing'.  Potter and Malfoy, it's absolutely hideous.  Even Snape does not seem appalled by it."

Crabbe and Goyle, who were possibly lucky to have a working brain cell between them, nodded and tried to look like they were following the conversation.

Pansy's eyes narrowed, "it's basically treason, men have been killed for less."

"That's a little vindictive Pansy," Lucan smiled at her, "but understandable.  The Traitor deserves all he will get, and don't worry, we'll be sure he gets all."

"And that bloody cat, its always watching us, horrid little spy."

Of all the things that had passed between the four, that was possibly the most truthful.  Even as they spoke, lying beside the fire and using what was by far the best chair, was a small grey and white kitten.  It lay on it side, warming its belly and watching them with big blue eyes.  It's tail swayed slowly back and forth before she stretched and yawned.

Pouncer stood on her four feet, still looking at them.

"Stupid cat," Pansy growled, tossing a pillow at her.  Pansy, who was a horrid throw, missed and the cat yawned again.  Pansy fumed.

Crabbe and Goyle didn't understand what Pansy was so angry about.  All their tiny minds picked up on was that they could throw things at the cat.  Crabbe picked up an empty cup and tossed it.  He was a better shot then Pansy and would have got her had Pouncer not jumped from the chair and dashed up to the mantelpiece above the fire.  Goyle had a go, throwing another cup.

Though the aim was dead on it somehow missed the cat who had curled up into a ball and prepared to sleep.

"You two are so stupid," Pansy growled, grabbing Crabbe's arm as he went for something else.  The big boy looked confused, which was not anything new, and dropped his arm.  "Watch and learn idiots."  Pansy got out her wand, focused her mind and let loose a spell that should have had the stupid thing in flames.

Pouncer yawned.

"O *that* was well done Pansy," Lucan drawled, Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.   "Why don't you let me?"  Lucan stepped up, brandishing his own wand and let loose what should have been a fairly powerful curse.

Pouncer remained in her place, sleeping peacefully.

"There is something wrong with that creature," Pansy murmured, taking a step back,  "very wrong."

The four left quickly, gone in all but a blink of an eye.

And Pouncer smiled to herself…

Tbc…


	2. aren't they cute?

These get shorter and shorter as I go along, but I had to get this bit out, so I hope you guys don't mind the shortness.  Cute Harry and Draco?  Most defiantly, we'll get to the screwy problem with Pouncer eventually.

He sat beneath an old tree on the outskirts of the school.  He was waiting for someone, his relaxed posture said it all.  The young man, cloaked in a Hogwarts uniform and robes, a silver 'P' adorning them, naming him as a Prefect of his house.  He was reading a book, deep blue eyes gliding over the words on the page.  A single strand of his long blonde hair obscured his view for a bare moment before he slipped it back into place behind his ear.  At sixteen he was quite tall with a pale, but not sickly, complexion.

Draco Malfoy was waiting quite patiently for the love of his life.  And he was late.

"Draco!"

He lifted his blue eyes from his page, returning a bookmark to it as a vision ran to him.  Draco would never grow tired of seeing him.  His raven hair shone against the sun and the glasses that rested on the bridge of his noes didn't seem to impair his beauty, only highlight it.  Emerald green eyes sparkled at him from behind them and a healthy flush had risen to his cheeks.  He had obviously run all the way here.

Harry Potter flopped down beside Draco, lying down and breathing heavily.   Draco put his book down, manoeuvring Harry so the other boy lay with his head in Draco's lap.   He ran his delicate fingers through his love's black hair, smiling at him even as the green eyes looked imploringly up at him.

"I'm sorry," Harry gulped for breath.  "Hermione wanted me to study with her I-"

His sentence was cut short as Draco lent down, kissing him and silencing his apologies.  Harry seemed a little off put out at having his conversation stopped so suddenly, but didn't complain much, falling into his boyfriend's gentle caress.  Draco broke the kiss when the need for air overrun the joy of the kiss.

"You don't have to apologise my Prince."

"Must you call me that?" Harry grumbled, pouting and making Draco smile.

"I must, because you are my Prince and I love you."

That brought a sunny smile too Harry's face and it made Draco's heart melt, as it did every time.  "Does this mean you're my shining Knight?"

Draco snorted, "I wouldn't quite call myself that.  Dragon Knight perhaps, but shinning?  No, I don't think so."  The laughter such a statement caused was much welcome.  Harry was too serious for his own good, and recently it was worrying Draco.  He knew the one he loved was not sleeping well.  "What worries you my Prince?"

Harry sighed, his eyes closing for a moment.  When he opened them again the stare was full and worried.  "I know its silly to worry, I mean, it's been almost forever since he last tried anything but I still-"

Draco could not handle his love being as thoroughly worried as he was now.  He kissed him so suddenly that Harry could do little to protest.  He wanted to wipe away all those worries, to wrap him up in his arms and tell him over and over again that everything would be all right.  He knew he couldn't, it was a lie that he did not deserve, but he could comfort, and do his best to protect him.  He loved him too much to do anything but.

Harry took comfort in Draco's loving kisses, he knew it was the only thing Draco could offer him.  He was glad that he didn't have to pretend here in Draco's arms.  Harry Potter didn't have to be strong, or perfect, or clever or happy.  He could be a frightened boy looking for help and reassurances that he was loved completely by someone who asked for nothing more then to be loved in return.  Harry let the stress run out of his body as Draco held him.  Heaven would be like this.

"Harry Potter there you are!"

Harry and Draco pulled apart as a flustered looking girl joined them.  Her untameable light brown hair was kept in place with a band and sparkling blue eyes looked a little grumpy.  Her robes were haphazard in her obvious haste to find Harry.  Hermione Granger had her hands on her hips as she strode over to them.  Harry had the grace to look a little shame faced.

"You promised you would study with us, the tests are only a month away, if you don't pass its not on my head.  You're welcome to join us Draco, we could use your help with potions."  She pulled him up from his place on the ground, beginning to drag him away.  Draco followed at a more sedate pace, smirking slightly.

"Are you going to let her manhandle me like this?" Harry asked indignantly.

"And get in the way of Hermione?"  He asked, smiling lightly.  "Don't be silly, I might be a Slytherin, but I'm not suicidal."

Hermione grinned at him over her shoulder even as Harry pouted.  "Some boyfriend you are!"

"That's right," Draco kissed those pouting lips fleetingly, teasing Harry even as Hermione rolled her eyes, letting go of Harry, trusting Draco to bring him along.  Draco took Harry's hand in his own, kissing the back of it lightly as they continued to follow Hermione.  "And you know you love me."

"How could I ever resist you?" Came the sarcastic reply…


	3. Violet eyes

:sigh: no responses for the last chapter, apparently not cute enough, Remember to review, I'm liking writing it, and love reviews too.  But does Pouncer make any sense? Not likely Munchies ^_^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I don't want clever conversation,

I never want to work that hard,

I just want someone I can talk to

I want you just the way you are.

'Just the way you are' by Billy Joel

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was strange to find this man roaming the library shelves of the restricted section, even if he were a teacher of the school.  His robes were black and billowed around his tall, lanky figure.  His hair was coal black, long and hanging around his face in fine strands.  His eyes too were dark, and though often seemed cold too many, they warmed around the large tombs of bound books.

Professor Severus Snape of Hogwarts had never seemed the type to 'warm' to anything.  He had a reputation since he was a schoolboy that did not allow him too.  He had been a shadow to everyone.  The lone figure the Marauders had teased, always in the shadow of Lucius Malfoy.  Quite but studious, he had excelled and eventually taken over the position of teaching.  No one could deny that even with the burning dark mark on his are that he had no right to be where he was.

His searching fingers paused over one volume, his dark eyes sparked with something unknown as he read the binding.  Taking it from its shelf he slipped it beneath an arm and left the library.  The Librarian favoured him a look but did not question the taking of the book, he was a teacher after all, and Professor Snape was well known for his careful treatment of books, but not necessarily students.

However, of late, the one student that Snape had been well known for making his life a misery had taken an abrupt turn.  Snape actually seemed to tolerate the young man he had at one stage hated.  He had once even shown him a smile when he was the only one in the class to do his potion perfectly.  It had not lasted long, as he had then scolded Neville who's potion had turned Hermione's skin green, but it had been enough to surprise the class.

Except for Harry and Draco, who had come to except Snape's behaviour since before Valentines day, it made them both smile too know that at least one teacher didn't mind.  But it seemed that none of them minded, and as a couple, Harry and Draco were a lot less obvious about it then most.  They did little outside of hold hands in the hallways, and the occasional kiss on the grounds.  All in all it was what many of the staff had termed 'cute'.

That didn't bother the Potions Master at the moment as he made his way from the library, a small sound stopping him in his tracks.  He turned his head, looking over his shoulder as the small kitten Pouncer stood from her seated position and padded towards him.

Snape made a slightly exasperated noise.  "Where on earth have you been?"  He knelt in front of the kitten, whom nuzzled the teacher's free hand, spooning for a pat.  Snape scratched her behind the ears and Pouncer purred.  "Don't think you can just sit there, begging for attention, I've been looking for you since he showed up here Missy-"

"Pouncer!"

The kitten's blue eyes moved from her focused attention on Snape to Draco, who was with Harry and Hermione, making their way to the Library.  Snape also looked up at them, still scratching Pouncer behind the ears.  "Is she your's Malfoy?"

"She is Professor, I'm sorry if she has bothered you.  Pouncer, come here."  The cat yawned but complied, jumping into Draco's arms.  "You two go ahead, I'll take her back to the dorms."

Snape took one last look at the bright-eyed kitten before heading for the dungeons and his room.  "At least now I know where to find you."

Ron Weasley sat by himself in the Library, actually poring over a book for a change.  The redhead had let his hair grow longer over the last few months and it now it curled in fine strands around his neck.  As Hermione sat next to him her fingers instantaneously slipped into the curls, Ron glancing at her and smiling in delight.

"What took you two so long?"

Hermione gave him a quick kiss on his lips before saying, "Harry, he ran off on me."

"And where's Draco?"  Ron, though to begin with had been horrified that Harry and Draco were seeing each other, now handled the relationship a little better.  And he seemed to actually, sometimes, enjoy the blonde's addition to their group, though he would never say it out loud.

"He had to-"

"Well well," an all to familiar voice joined them.  Lucan stood with his hands crossed over his chest, smirking at the three of them.  "If it isn't Potter and his little mudbuddies."  The sneer brought three glares to the black haired Slytherin.  It was hard to believe that anyone that beautiful could be so incredibly cruel.  And he was, his dark hair was fine and long, right down to his waist.  His eyes were the colour shining violets and his skin as fine as new fallen snow.  And for all that beauty a demon resided within.  Lucan Slythorn had become their new archenemy almost over night, it was as if Draco had fallen from grace amongst the Slytherin's and was treated with the same contempt as the Gryffindors.

Which was perhaps why he spent as much time as possible with them.

"Don't you have something better to do with your time Lucan?"  Hermione asked archly, her blue eyes snapping furiously.

"Actually, I find insulting you a much better use of my time then anything else.  Why do you ask Mudblood? Am I cutting into your smooching time with your ass of a boyfriend?"

Ron let loose a furious growl and went to stand, only to find a hand on his shoulder.  He looked up to find the livid blue eyes of Draco on the shorter Slytherin.

"Not here, beat some sense into him on the Quidditch field."  Draco smiled icily.

Lucan fumed.  "Some Seeker you are, you can't even beat a half blood.  Or maybe its because your screw-"

"Watch your mouth Lucan, I'm still Captain last time I looked, if I wanted I could easily throw you from the team.  I'm sure Pansy would make a wonderful replacement."

Lucan looked as if he were about to explode, his violet eyes widening furiously.  But he kept his mouth, with great effort, shut.  Pansy would be a horror on the field and Lucan did not want to see if Draco would carry through with his threat, knowing that the rest of Slytherin would blame him and not the Captain in the end.  He might not like Draco, but the blonde was still well respected in much of the lower and older years.

Hissing he turned from them and exited the library with more dignity them most could manage.

Draco sighed, sitting down beside Harry.  Harry smiled understandingly at Draco, entwining his fingers in the other boy's hand.  He lifted the hand to his lips, kissing the fingertips softly.

"That boy is going to be trouble…"

tbc…

So, does Snape make more sense in talking to a cat?  Possibly not, but O well ^_^  Comment


End file.
